freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
A Lion Guard Story
Kion’s Misfortune … Chapter 1 A Popular Lion Deep in the Pride Lands, there lived an adult lion named Simba who lived with his wife, Nala, and their new son, Kion. Simba had had a long history. When he was young, he once foolishly traveled across an elephant graveyard. Later on, Scar tried to get rid of him with a herd of wildebeests. Mufasa was killed, and Scar took the blame on Simba. Simba, indeed, thought it was his fault that Mufasa was gone. He ran, far, far away into the jungle. Two new friends of his showed him what it was like to be carefree. After that, Simba lived a more happy life. The days passed, and, eventually, Simba grew up. He learned from Nala, who had also grown up, that Scar had let the hyenas control the Pride Lands. So Simba raced back to Pride Rock to challenge Scar. During the long, heated battle between lions and hyenas, Simba was pushed onto the edge of the cliff. As he clung onto the cliff for dear life, Scar told him it was he who killed Mufasa. Simba got up from the edge of the cliff, and told all the animals what Scar had told him. Scar met his doom right then and there---and he fell off Pride Rock! After Scar’s defeat, Simba and Nala received a new child---they named her Kiara. Kiara once disobeyed her father and ran toward the river. There she encountered an Outsider lion named Kovu. At first, Kovu didn’t trust Kiara. But after escaping a bunch of crocodiles, he changed his mind. That began the unlikely friendship between the Pride Lander and Outsider. But when Simba and Zira, Kovu’s mother, appeared, Kiara and Kovu separated and didn’t see each other again for days. Then one day, Kiara heard of a wildfire spreading. But of course, she couldn’t make it. That led Kovu to bravely carry her to safe territory. Kiara, now an adult at that time, looked at Kovu---also an adult. They were back together at last! Of course, Simba couldn’t accept an Outsider to live in the Pride Lands. But after Kovu egged him on, he decided to let him stay. Kovu soon learned to have fun---just like a Pride Lander. Before long, he wanted to stay in the Pride Lands forever. Zira and the other Outsiders came to see Kovu as he and Simba were walking one beautiful morning. The Outsiders chased Simba, but he managed to hold them off by letting a bunch of rocks fall right on top of them. After that, Kovu was banished. But he went back with Kiara to set peace in all the land. Somehow, Kiara got rid of Zira, and from that moment on the Outsiders and Pride Landers were bonding with each other. Yes, Simba knew all of that very well. So far, he and Nala had bore two sons. And they were proud of their current son, because he was very, very brave. Kiara was also brave---but only partly. That was why, one fine afternoon, Simba and Nala came to admire Kion’s bravery. ‘’Dad!’’ shouted Kion. ‘’I saved an elephant from a rhino!’’ ‘’Good for you, son,’’ Simba smiled. ‘’That’s so brave…,’’ gushed Nala. ‘’Did you know I trained you to get away from danger?’’ Simba asked. ‘’Sure do!’’ Kion exclaimed. ‘’That is why I became a Lion Guard.’’ Then, Kion paused. ‘’But why do we need a Lion Guard, anyway?’’ he inquired. ‘’Because all the king does is keep watch of everyone, making sure everything is okay,’’ said Simba. ‘’He doesn’t do anything special.’’ ‘’He doesn’t?’’ Kion questioned. ‘’No,’’ Nala answered. ‘’Besides, without a Lion Guard, who will protect us?’’ ‘’That’s a good point,’’ Kion agreed. ‘’Yep!’’ boasted Simba. ‘’And I’m proud of you, son, for being an excellent Lion Guard.’’ ‘’Thanks, Dad,’’ Kion grinned. ‘’I’m glad I became Lion Guard!’’ ‘’Didn’t you say that already?’’ Simba inquired. ‘’I don’t think so,’’ Kion replied. ‘’I think you did,’’ Nala piped up. ‘’Yeah, all right,’’ Kion replied meekly. ‘’So, keep up the good work,’’ Simba told Kion. ‘’Now I’m off to find some meat. You’re coming with me, Nala!’’ Chapter 2 The Great Big Roar Night fell in the Pride Lands. A dark blue sky surrounded everything, and great white stars gleamed in the darkness. Those stars were actually the great kings of the past---and that possibly included Scar. Not everyone knew this, but everyone who did thought it to be amazing. Simba and Nala, having finished their meat, settled down for the night. They wearily climbed up Pride Rock and found Kion. ‘’How was your meat?’’ Kion asked. ‘’Great, Kion…just great…,’’ Simba mumbled. ‘’Well, it’s time to get some sleep…’’ ‘’Yes,’’ Nala said, yawning. ‘’Good night, Kion.’’ Simba and Nala trudged down the rock and fell asleep in the grass. Kion, however, was the only one in the family who was awake. He looked around eagerly. All around him---herons, prairie dogs, moles, ostriches, flamingos---and various kinds of animals had just settled in, just like Simba and Nala. Kion could not fall asleep, however; he was much too excited. What luck, to be a Lion Guard! What luck, to drive away strangers! What luck, to make the Lion King---and Lion Queen, frankly---extremely proud! Those thoughts were tingling inside Kion’s head. He couldn’t help but feel great accomplishment. Even at night, Lion Guards have to keep watch! the lion cub thought to himself. Then, he felt it coming. Even though he’d long regret it, he did it anyway. ‘’RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!’’ Kion let out the loudest roar any animal had ever heard. His roar reverberated across the Pride Lands, startling birds, frightening elephants, disturbing deer. Kion could not stop roaring; he felt so very fierce! Not realizing the animals’ alarmed cries, he went on bellowing. Now the animals were angrily shouting: ‘’What is going on? Who is making that noise?’’ Not until Kion heard the line, ‘’KION, WHAT’S THE MATTER WITH YOU? WE’RE TRYING TO SLEEP!’’ did he finish roaring. The lion cub panted several times to get his breath back. Then, he looked up and saw an egret glaring at him. The egret was the one who yelled at Kion. ‘’You woke up your parents!’’ the egret scolded. ‘’You woke up EVERYONE in the Pride Lands! What were you darn thinking!?’’ Kion looked down. He couldn’t talk. He felt guilty. ‘’Your parents are coming,’’ the egret announced. Gulp! Kion went. He witnessed an angry Simba and Nala running up Pride Rock. ‘’You could’ve caused a riot!’’ Simba yelled. ‘’Yeah!’’ Nala added. ‘’You shouldn’t roar so very loudly!’’ ‘’It wasn’t my fault,’’ Kion said softly. ‘’OF COURSE IT’S YOUR FAULT!’’ shouted Simba. ‘’If you are going to roar so loudly in the middle of the night, we’re going to get a new Lion Guard!’’ A new Lion Guard… Kion thought, feeling down. He couldn’t believe his father said that to him. Where were Simba and Nala going to find a new Lion Guard? Plus, if that lion didn’t belong to them, it wouldn’t be fair to declare the lion as their own. Even so, Simba and Nala decided to do something that would take it hard on Kion. They decided…to banish him! Chapter 3 The Banishment The next morning, Kion was officially sent away from the Pride Lands. Some other animals had come to have a talk with Simba and Nala. Those included a zebra, a mole, a cheetah, a jackal, and a spoonbill. ‘’This is serious,’’ the zebra said. ‘’Yeah, it is serious,’’ Simba agreed. ‘’Kion made a bad decision!’’ ‘’I could’ve just zipped away!’’ the cheetah cried. ‘’But I was just too terrified!’’ ‘’He interrupted my drinking time,’’ added the spoonbill. ‘’Please, I know how you all feel,’’ Simba began. ‘’But for me and Nala’s sake, we must find a new Lion Guard.’’ ‘’Any lion that you know of?’’ the mole inquired. Simba paused. He was thinking. Then he said, ‘’Actually, I do know one lion. If anything, he or she would be able to take Kion’s place.’’ ‘’Then, let’s go!’’ the jackal declared. … Meanwhile, deep in the jungle far, far away from the Pride Lands, Kion sadly walked over to a river. He looked at his reflection. The thought of him looking too fierce---at least, for all the Pride Land animals---made him even more sad. ‘’They’re right,’’ Kion sniffed. ‘’I’m just too fierce. I’m just too loud. Who need me!?!?’’ He buried his face in his paws, weeping. Jelly Otter came to see what was the matter. She had come from her home, and she could tell Kion was suffering. ‘’Is something the matter?’’ Jelly Otter questioned. ‘’Yes, something’s the matter!’’ Kion wailed. ‘’Simba, Nala, and all the other animals think I’m too fierce and too loud! Last night, I…’’ He tried to talk further, but bawled hysterically again. ‘’You did what last night?’’ Jelly Otter wanted to know. ‘’Can’t talk,’’ Kion sobbed. ‘’Can’t talk….’’ Jelly Otter waited. Then, Kion found his voice---and the courage to keep talking. He inhaled, and then gave a great sigh. ‘’Ready now?’’ Jelly Otter asked. ‘’Yeah, yeah…,’’ said Kion. Jelly Otter listened. ‘’Look, I don’t know if I’ve ever done this before, but last night, I roared at the top of my lungs. I disturbed literally every animal in the Pride Lands, and then someone came and lectured me. Then, Simba and Nala themselves lectured me, too!’’ ‘’Oh…that’s so sad,’’ Jelly Otter sympathized. ‘’I know,’’ Kion answered. Jelly Otter took a minute to think. ‘’You’ll feel much better if you came and met some friends,’’ she said. ‘’Who is your best friend?’’ asked Kion. ‘’PB Otter, of course!’’ Jelly Otter responded. ‘’He lives with me.’’ ‘’Whoa,’’ remarked Kion. ‘’But PB Otter isn’t the only one who’s in my house right now,’’ Jelly Otter explained. ‘’I invited Eleanor, Hopsalot, Kisha, Casey, and Pierre over for a visit.’’ ‘’Who are they?’’ asked Kion. ‘’They’re all Jumpstart characters,’’ said Jelly Otter. ‘’Surely, they’ll know what to do. And so will me and PB Otter.’’ ‘’Honestly?’’ the lion cub inquired. ‘’Oh, yeah,’’ Jelly Otter said. ‘’You need some cheering up, that’s for sure.’’ Kion nodded. ‘’Come with me, then,’’ Jelly Otter instructed. Happily, she took the lead, with Kion following close behind. Chapter 4 The New Lion Guard Meanwhile, back in the Pride Lands, Simba and Nala were looking for a new Lion Guard. Since Kion wasn’t around anymore, they had to look for someone new. An aging bronze lion named Rickety, and his son, Jumpy, were relaxing. Rickety was quite startled to see Simba and Nala. ‘’Pardon me,’’ said Rickety, ‘’but I was just about to doze.’’ ‘’Sorry,’’ said Nala, ‘’but we need to borrow your son.’’ ‘’Oh, no,’’ Rickety replied. ‘’He’s my son, not yours.’’ ‘’But we DO need him!’’ Simba responded. ‘’This is very urgent.’’ ‘’Are you borrowing or taking?’’ Rickety asked. ‘’For borrowing is only hanging out with a lion cub for a short time.’’ Simba and Nala looked at each other. ‘’Forgive me, uh…what’s your name?’’ Simba asked. ‘’Rickety,’’ said Rickety. ‘’And if you want to know, my son is Jumpy.’’ ‘’Forgive me, Rickety, but we actually need to TAKE your son,’’ Simba said. ‘’The reason?’’ Rickety said. ‘’We need a Lion Guard,’’ Simba explained. ‘’Ah, a Lion Guard?’’ mused Rickety. ‘’Reckon I’d come across a name like that.’’ ‘’Rickety, Kion---our son---is gone!’’ Nala said. ‘’He’s been banished, and now we need someone new to watch over the Pride Lands!’’ ‘’Young lady, I understand completely,’’ Rickety nodded. ‘’Why was he banished?’’ ‘’He disturbed the entire area of the Pride Lands!’’ Nala cried. ‘’Literally!’’ ‘’Right, right,’’ Simba affirmed. ‘’So, can we take Jumpy?’’ ‘’Okay,’’ said Rickety after some thought. ‘’If you change your mind about Kion, let me know.’’ ‘’Thanks…but that would be highly unlikely,’’ returned Simba. Then, he and Nala took Jumpy and started back toward Pride Rock. Chapter 5 At the Otters’ House Jelly Otter and Kion arrived at a house. ‘’Here we are,’’ Jelly Otter announced. She opened the door, and Kion went right inside. Sure enough, Casey, Pierre, Eleanor, Hopsalot, and Kisha, along with PB Otter, were there, just as Jelly Otter said they would be. ‘’Everyone, please meet a new visitor…Kion the lion!’’ Jelly Otter cried. Kion cautiously looked at the new friends. ‘’Hello, Kion!’’ Hopsalot greeted. ‘’What’s up?’’ Casey added. ‘’Oh…nothing much,’’ Kion said sadly. ‘’Feeling down, I see,’’ said PB Otter. ‘’Right,’’ Jelly Otter confirmed. ‘’I just met him earlier.’’ ‘’So we see,’’ Pierre said admiringly. ‘’The problem is…I got banished!’’ Kion said. ‘’GASP!’’ went everyone else. ‘’From the Pride Lands!’’ finished Kion. ‘’Oooh…that’s very bad,’’ Kisha said. Kion recalled how he woke up every animal in the Pride Lands, and then Simba and Nala decided his banishment. He then said to the group that he didn’t feel as fierce as he seemed. ‘’But that’s just not true,’’ Eleanor said. ‘’It is true, believe me!’’ Kion cried. ‘’No, Eleanor’s right!’’ Casey insisted. ‘’It is not true.’’ ‘’A good Lion Guard needs to know what’s best for himself,’’ Hopsalot said. ‘’I don’t believe you,’’ Kion scoffed. ‘’For all I know, a new, better Lion Guard is probably in the Pride Lands right now!’’ ‘’No, no, no, no!’’ Jelly Otter replied. ‘’Don’t say that, Kion. Don’t EVER say that!’’ ‘’You just need to learn better,’’ Pierre cut in. ‘’How can I learn better, if my parents think I’m not so great?’’ asked Kion. Everyone exchanged glances. ‘’We’ll show you a video for further evidence,’’ Eleanor suggested. ‘’Yeah!’’ said Hopsalot. So Eleanor turned on the TV. A video about lions was playing. ‘’ROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRR!!!’’ one lion on TV went. The other lion tried to get away, only to get tackled by the lion that had just roared. ‘’For lions, protecting territory is not only about roaring,’’ a female announcer rambled, ‘’but also attacking. It’s no surprise---lions can often show their strength by showing their sharp claws, typical of all big cats.’’ Eleanor paused the TV. ‘’I can’t just roar?’’ Kion questioned. ‘’No!’’ Kisha responded. ‘’Be more defensive,’’ Pierre added. ‘’Besides, not everyone is afraid of a roaring lion,’’ Kisha added. ‘’Wow…!’’ Kion whispered in amazement. He didn’t know he could also attack! Eleanor resumed the show. ‘’If the stranger does not go away,’’ the announcer went on, ‘’the lion might kill him.’’ Sure enough, a lion was shown killing a kudu. Kion gasped. Who knew the lion on TV could be so strong! Slowly, he began to think he should try strength himself. ‘’And if the stranger threatens to hurt the lion,’’ the announcer went on, ‘’the lion might be in danger!’’ Kion again gasped. ‘’You see?’’ Kisha said as Eleanor paused the show again. ‘’Lions cannot always roar; sometimes they must show their strength!’’ ‘’Try it and see for yourself,’’ Jelly Otter added. Kion then witnessed an amazing thing. He went through the screen of the TV! Wow! I’m on TV! Kion thought. But not in my world…. Kion saw the same kudu making a loud noise. Then, the kudu charged! Kion screamed and ran. ‘’Whoa, whoa, whoa, rewind this show, please!’’ Kion pleaded. ‘’Oops! Sorry,’’ Jelly Otter said, and rewound the video to the part where the lion was attacking the kudu. ‘’Let me try!’’ Kion told the lion. The lion suddenly stopped and let Kudu give it a go. ‘’Back off, kudu!’’ Kion threatened. ‘’Yaaaa!’’ Then the kudu and Kion were in a fighting match. Finally, Kion defeated the kudu! ‘’WOW!’’ everyone watching exclaimed. Kion was out of the TV in an instant. ‘’I…I did it!’’ Kion said breathlessly. ‘’I really did!’’ ‘’Told ya!’’ said Hopsalot. ‘’Now how about going back to the Pride Lands?’’ Jelly Otter said. ‘’Yeah!’’ Kion said bravely. Then he was off. Chapter 6 Kion Convinces His Parents Simba and Nala were having a great time with Jumpy. They had taught him the proper way to be a Lion Guard. Now Jumpy was completely replacing Kion. Indeed, he did not roar as loudly as him, and he used his strength more than his voice. In fact, Jumpy would be the perfect--- But wait! Kion was coming back! He was racing up Pride Rock! Boy, were Simba and Nala surprised! ‘’Dad! Mom!’’ Kion cried. ‘’I found out how to be a true Lion Guard!’’ ‘’You did?’’ asked Simba and Nala. ‘’Yeah!’’ Kion exclaimed. ‘’Watch this.’’ He fought off a passing heron. ‘’Wow! That was wonderful!’’ Simba proclaimed. ‘’I hereby declare,’’ he added solemnly, ‘’that you, Kion, will be accepted into the Pride Lands once again!’’ Kion was overjoyed. Jumpy was displeased. ‘’Aw, my time has come already?’’ he complained. ‘’Sorry, Jumpy,’’ Simba said. ‘’A deal’s a deal. Now, let’s take you back to your dear old father.’’ ‘’But I wasn’t Lion Guard for long!’’ Jumpy protested. ‘’Why are you sending me away?’’ ‘’Don’t argue,’’ Simba shot back. ‘’Let’s go.’’ ‘’Awwwww…,’’ Jumpy moaned. … Simba and Nala returned to Rickety. ‘’Ah, I see you have returned,’’ Rickety remarked. ‘’And, I suppose Kion is accepted as Lion Guard again?’’ ‘’That’s right,’’ Nala said proudly. ‘’He showed the proper Lion Guard way!’’ Simba explained. ‘’Dad, my job as Lion Guard should’ve lasted longer!’’ Jumpy whined. ‘’Now, now, son…,’’ Rickety said. ‘’I said to Simba earlier that, when he changes his mind about Kion, you’ll be back here.’’ ‘’Kion’s the worst!’’ Jumpy grumped. Simba chuckled. ‘’At first, he was,’’ he admitted. ‘’But now he isn’t.’’ ‘’Simba!’’ Jumpy said. ‘’You know my name!’’ commented Simba. ‘’Do you know mine?’’ asked Nala. ‘’Of course, you’re Nala,’’ said Jumpy. ‘’Son, son, son…,’’ said Rickety. Then he turned to Simba and Nala. ‘’Getting off-topic, are you?’’ ‘’A little…,’’ said Simba. ‘’Well, anyway, thank you very much for training my son,’’ Rickety added. ‘’No problem,’’ Simba returned. ‘’After all, it’s my job to look after lion cubs!’’ ‘’So long,’’ Rickety said. So Kion did not get banished permanently, after all. He found himself as Lion Guard once again---but in a different way. That was just how his parents liked it! THE END Category:20155